Yo he muerto por tu amor
by osita swan de cullen
Summary: One-Shot. Bella y Edward han estado juntos por 5 años, hasta que Tanya se interpone entre ellos, logrando separarlo a costa de mentiras y manipulaciones. Bella queda totalmente destrozada dejándola con la única opción de morir.


_**Yo he muerto por tu amor**_

**Hola, aquí les traigo este OS., me demore un poco en escribirlo ya que no fue algo fácil para mi comenzar la idea de este escrito, espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**Summary: **One-Shot. Bella y Edward han estado juntos por más de 5 años, hasta que Tanya se interpone entre ellos, logrando separarlos a costa de mentiras y manipulaciones. Bella queda totalmente destrozada dejándola con la única opción de morir.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S.M, la historia es totalmente mía. Disfrútenla :3**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's Pov:<em>

¿Cómo es posible que las cosas hayan cambiado tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo es posible dejar de amar a alguien que creías que era tu todo?, cada una de esas preguntas se me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza durante los últimos 6 meses que ya no estoy con él, han sido los peores meses que he tenido que pasar en mi vida. Edward era todo para mí, mi cable a tierra, de solo pensar en su persona podía sonreír como un tonta—en el buen sentido de la palabra—todo de él era perfecto, para mí era un sueño hecho realidad, un hermoso sueño que como todos, no duro para siempre como a mí me hubiera gustado.

Desde que él se fue, nada en mi volvió a ser igual, me cerré totalmente al mundo, hacia las cosas por inercia, las cosas dejaron de importarme, perdí peso ya no duermo, solo lloro cada noche mientras dejo que los recuerdos me invadan a mas no poder. Mis ganas de vivir se fueron con Edward y desgraciadamente con Tanya. Desde que ella aprecio nada fue igual, con Edward discutíamos mucho, le metía cosas en la cabeza y podía manipularlo a su antojo, por más que quiera no puedo odiarla, con su llegada pude darme cuenta que la realidad era muy simple: yo nunca fui digna del amor de Edward, a pesar de que eso estuviera a la vista, yo nunca quise darme cuenta de eso deseaba que algún día pudiera estar a su altura, poder, aunque sea un milésima parte, ser merecedora de su cariño pero nunca fue así. Con un largo suspiro doy vueltas en mi cama como cada noche, miro el reloj que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche y marca las 3:00 am, otra noche sin dormir, miro al techo de mi habitación mientras siento como las lágrimas se van acumulando en mis ojos, a la vez que el recuerdo de cuando Edward me pidió ser su novia, llegaba a mi mente.

**Flsah-Back**

_Era un día aparentemente normal en el instituto Forks, gracias a Dios este era el último año que estaría en esta escuela, después de que todo esto acabara me iría a Yale a estudiar pediatría, mi mayor sueño desde que era pequeña. Llegue a clase de Biología_—que era mi última clase del _día—__ y ahí se encontraba Edward, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños y mi amor platónico desde hace 2 años, pero claro él no tendría por qué saber eso, si se llegara a enterar nuestra amistad quedaría arruinada. Reuní todo el valor que poseía mientras me sentaba a su lado y le sonreía como siempre lo hacía._

_ —Que tal Edward, ¿Cómo te ha tratado el día? ¿Muchas admiradoras volvieron a correr tras de ti? —vi como en su rostro se formaba su hermosa sonrisa de lado y trataba de no rodar los ojos por mis preguntas._

—_Por mi parte bastante bien, al menos no he tenido que salir corriendo a esconderme en el baño— no pude evitar que se me saliera una carcajada por lo que decía, aunque claro para él era normal esconderse en el baño para que sus admiradoras no lo acosaran.—y para a ti, ¿Qué tal te ha tratado el día? ¿Algún accidente que reportar?_

_Rodé los ojos ante su pregunta, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era bien sabido que yo era demasiado torpe y lograba, muchas veces, caerme con el aire y hacer el ridículo cuando eso pasaba. La verdad es que para mi el hecho de ser torpe era muy vergonzoso, pero para mi "querido" amigo, era algo divertido y muchas veces decía que era tierna aun con mi falta de equilibrio, claro que cada vez que decía que yo le parecía tierna o linda lograba ponerme mas roja que un tomate y que de mi nacieran ganas de que la Tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante para no ser vista por él._

_El profesor llamó a la clase para comenzar a explicar el trabajo que haríamos hoy, nos tocaba un trabajo en parejas sobre la genética, y la nota también serviría para obtener puntajes en el examen final. En el momento que dijo que podíamos comenzar, Edward y yo no perdimos mas tiempo para organizarnos y anotar lo que el maestro nos pedía, mientras mas rápido avanzáramos, mas pronto podríamos entregar el informe y salir del salón mas tranquilos. A medida que completábamos el informe me daba cuenta de que Edward estaba bastante extraño, me miraba mas de lo normal y se le notaba algo nervioso cuando __hablábamos, decidí descartar esas ideas al parecer el amor que sentía por mi amigo me hacia imaginar muchas cosas incoherentes y las molestas mariposas ya comenzaban a formarse en mi vientre, puse aun mas resistencia a todo lo que mi mente se ideaba y me concentre ne ayudar a Edward a terminar el trabajo. Una vez hecho todo esto, entregamos el informe y el profesor nos dio la autorización para poder retirarnos antes de clases_—que _alegría—.______Recogimos nuestras cosas en silencio y salimos tranquilamente, aun me picaba la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le ocurría a Edward, pero sentía que si le preguntaba podía incomodarlo y a la vez molestarlo, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor y me hable.___

____—Muy bien Edward, puedes decirme ¿Qué te ocurre? te he notado un poco extraño el día de hoy y eso me preocupa un poco ya que tu no eres _así—observe que se ponía un poco tenso y a la vez daba un largo suspiro, mentalmente me reprendí por haber hablado pero mi curiosidad me ganó en este caso y no pude quedarme callada. Observe por el rabillo del ojo como se relajaba un poco._____

______—¿Me acompañarías a alguna parte por favor?_—_______

_______—Claro, pero ¿a donde vamos?_—________

________—Iremos al prado, tenemos que hablar_—Me sorprendió la seriedad con la que dijo todo esto, a la vez me dio un poco de miedo pero asentí en silencio mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección al prado que no se encontraba muy lejos del instituto, al rededor de 15 minutos logramos llegar a nuestro destino, no hablamos nada durante todo el camino, el ambiente lo sentía algo tenso, pero no sabia como disiparlo no quería decir algo incorrecto y empeorar todo si que prefería esperar a que el hablara._—Bella necesito que por favor me prestes mucha atención, esto es algo muy importante para mi y quiero que todo quede claro, ¿de acuerdo?_—___________

____________—E-esta bien, pero ¿es algo malo lo que ocurre?_—_____________

______________—No, tranquila, no es nada malo_—tomó una bocanada de aire a la vez que sujetaba mis manos con ternura y me miraba a los ojos_—Bella, esto es algo que me pone muy nervioso ya que no se como vas a reacciona, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de tu respuesta yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites. Necesito que sepas, que desde hace 2 años, tu me gustas, es algo mas que eso, yo me he enamorado de ti profundamente, me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrojo, tu torpeza, tu piel, tus ojos, todo de ti me atrae y es algo que ya no puedo esconder mas. Te amo y esa es la única verdad que hay en mi corazón y es por eso que me gustaría preguntarte si tu...¿quieres ser mi novia?_— yo no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Edward se me estaba declarando y era lo mas hermoso que podía existir, estaba totalmente feliz y lo único que atine a hacer fue lanzarme en sus brazos mientras le daba un tierno beso sin importarme si estaba roja como un tomate lo único que tenia en cuenta es que Edward me amaba así como lo amaba yo a él. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y en su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa torcida_—¿Entonces tu beso significa un si?_—___________________

___________________—Por supuesto tontito, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que tu también me amas, estoy demasiado feliz por esto, parece un sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca._—____________________

____________________—Pues esto no es un sueño, es nuestra hermosa realidad y la tendremos para siempre._—_____________________

_Sonreí_____________________ ampliamente, mientras le daba mas beso, estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie seria mas feliz que yo en este momento, Edward ahora era mi novio, y de seguro estaríamos juntos para siempre.  
><em>___________________

**Fin de Flash-Back**

Ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardaba en mi corazón, en ese momento era todo irreal, pero sabia que no era un sueño, al menos eso quería convencerme todo este tiempo. Luego de que termináramos el instituto, ambos fuimos a Yale, el estudiaría Neurocirugía y yo pediatría. En ese tiempo todo encajaba a la perfección, solo había alegría en nuestro noviazgo, aunque claro teníamos pequeñas discusiones como cualquier otra pareja, pero siempre podíamos solucionarlas y seguíamos tan unidos como siempre. La universidad fue un reto para ambos, no solo por los estudios que a penas nos dejaban pequeños lapsus de tiempo para disfrutar uno del otro, si no que ambos teníamos unos celos grandes que debíamos aprender a controlar, pero logramos superarlo, ademas vivíamos juntos y esa era una gran ventaja para estar solos y disfrutar de nuestro amor.

Pero eso se derrumbo cuando apareció Tanya en nuestras vidas. Hacia poco mas de 3 meses que trabajábamos en el Hospital de Forks, todo estaba muy bien entre nosotros, de hecho teníamos planes para poder casarnos en algún momento y claro que la familia Cullen_—sobre todo Alice_—__estaban muy emocionados con esto, pero ella llego al hospital por un puesto de enfermera, cuando la vi por primera vez quede impactada, ella era realmente hermosa, rubia, alta, ojos claros y un cuerpo de envidia, de seguro era la mujer que cualquier hombre querría tener a su lado y eso me preocupaba un poco pero Edward siempre me aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que yo era la única en su corazón, que nadie mas existía para él y yo en ese momento le creí, ciegamente creí en sus palabras. Hasta que comenzaron los problemas, empezábamos a discutir mas constantemente, a penas teníamos tiempo para hablar y claro me daba cuenta como Tanya le coqueteaba a mi novio y eso hacia que mis celos aparecieran, teniendo como resultado el enojo por parte de Edward diciendo que yo no confiaba en el, que el nunca me ha engañado y en parte entendía que se sintiera de esa forma, pero lo que el no veía es que yo tenía miedo de que me dejara, teniendo una belleza como Tanya coqueteandole todo el tiempo, temía que se apartara de mi.

Pero lo peor vendría después, nuestras discusiones ya no eran por mis celos, si no que eran porque según Tanya yo había comenzado a engañar a Edward con otro medico, cosa que era totalmente falsa, y por mas que trataba de sacarle esa idea a Edward, el decía que ella le había mostrado fotos de mi besándome con otro, yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, prefería confiar en alguien que apenas conocía a confiar en mi que era su novia desde hace varios años. Yo lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que Edward abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que ella lo estaba engañando y lo manipulaba a su antojo poniéndolo en mi contra solo para separarnos y ella lanzarse a sus brazos como la arpía que era, pero no había caso el seguía sin escuchar, incluso hubo un momento en que no nos hablamos por 1 semana, parecíamos desconocidos, cada vez mas que llego el día en que todo termino, en el que mi mundo se derrumbo por completo.

**Flash-Back (2)**

_Habíamos vuelto a discutir por el tema de Tanya y el volvió a sacar el tema de que ella le había mostrado pruebas de mi supuesto engaño y que esta vez tendría que dar explicaciones, yo lo encontraba insólito nunca lo he engañado ni siquiera se me ha cruzado el pensamiento de hacerlo alguna ve, así que con voz segura le dije que me trajera las supuestas pruebas que ella le había mostrado para ver si era real o no lo que se me acusaba. Cuando fue a la habitación yo trate de calmarme un poco y aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir desesperadamente. Volvió al comedor con a expresión seria y de sus ojos solo destellaba ira y dolor de lo que supuestamente había hecho._

_—Si dices que nunca me has engañado y que lo que dice Tanya es mentira, entonces explícame estas fotos—tomé el sobre que había tirado a la mesa con manos temblorosas y las comencé a observar una por una sorprendida de lo que allí aparecía. Había una chica muy parecida a mi, besándose con un compañero del departamento de pediatría, pero estaba totalmente segura que no era yo, esto me parecía totalmente extraño._

__—Edward te lo juro, yo no soy la que aparece en estas fotos_—mis lagrimas caían como dos ríos a través de mis mejillas.___

____—Aún teniendo las pruebas en tus manos sigues mintiéndome, es realmente increíble que te atrevas a hacerlo, parece que Tanya realmente tenía razón en que aun no nos conocíamos ni siquiera un poco_—no pude sopórtalo mas y estampe mi mano contra su mejilla, nunca creí que aluna vez golpearía a Edward, pero ya estaba cansada de todo esto, de su desconfianza, me dolía que el no creyera en mi. Me miro aun mas enojado que antes y lo que dijo a continuación nunca me lo hubiera esperado._—No puedo seguir con esto Bella, ya no se a quien tengo al lado, estas pruebas me demuestran que me engañas y no lo quieres aceptar, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero yo no seguiré al lado de una mujer que no es capaz de aceptar sus errores. Me voy._—Luego de decir eso se dirigió a la que solía ser nuestra habitación para recoger sus cosas. Yo estaba totalmente paralizada y en estado de shock, aun no creía que esto fuera real, toda nuestra relación se fue a la ruina por culpa de la maldita de Tanya. Cuando regreso al comedor, yo aun seguía en la misma posición, mirando a la nada, de hecho no era consciente de nada, ni siquiera del beso en la frente que me dio antes de marcharse. En el momento que sentí la puerta cerrarse mis piernas se debilitaron y caí al suelo llorando amargamente por lo perdido hasta quedarme dormida en el suelo del comedor.  
><em>______

**Fin del Flash-Back (2)**

Recuerdo que desde ese momento, todas mis noches eran iguales, cuando paso un mes, vi a Edward de la mano con Tanya y en ese momento supe que ya no había marcha atrás, el había logrado olvidarme y ahora completamente feliz con su nueva chica y yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observarlo desde lejos, ya que las veces que trate de hablarle el solo me esquivaba o me hablaba de manera fría y cortante. Di otro largo suspiro y mire una vez mas el reloj, ahora marcaba las 6:30 am, y yo no había dormido nada en toda esta maldita noche, sentía como mis ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Me levanté de la cama y decidí que hoy no iría a trabajar se que es algo irresponsable de mi parte, pero para hoy tenia algo muy importante que hacer. Tomé el teléfono y marque el numero de Angela, que era mi recepcionista y a vez una gran amiga, y le dije que cancelara todas mis horas por que no me presentaría, preocupada y algo dudosa dijo que acataría lo que le había pedido y yo un poco mas relajada se lo agradecí. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me prepare mentalmente para lo haría hoy, sabia en el fondo que era un acto cobarde, pero no tenia otra salida, ya he pasado el ultimo tiempo sufriendo por la partida e Edward, pero ya no podía mas. Ordene todo el lugar y luego tome una hoja y un lápiz y en la mesita de noche comencé a escribir mi carta de despedida para Edward, lo se era algo masoquista pero de cierta forma mi corazón lo encontraba necesaria, para dejar de latir en paz sin dejar nada pendiente. Mientras el día seguía avanzando, cada terminaba de preparar todo lo que necesitaba para esta noche.

Cuando creía que ya era tiempo de ir a dejar, la metí en un sobre y salí rumbo al hospital aunque sin ganas de hacerlo. Camine a paso de tortuga hasta llegar a mi destino, tome un bocanada de aire y me arme del poco valor que me quedaba para llegar hasta la recepción en el piso donde de Edward tenía su oficina. Ahí se encontraba Laura y chica muy agradable y dulce, se preocupo al verme tan pálida pero decidí desviar el tema, mientras mas rápido pudiera salir de allí estar "mejor", le entregué el sobre y le dije si se lo podía pasar al Dr. Edward a medianoche, ella me dijo que encantada me haría ese favor no sin antes volver a preguntarme si estaba todo bien, con una falsa sonrisa le conteste "Estoy bien" y me marche lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían.

Al llegar al departamento me fije en la hora y el reloj marcaba las 10:50 pm, me di un baño, el ultimo baño de mi vida. Luego de eso, me seque el pelo, me lo cepille y me puse un vestido blanco que Alice me había regalado para ir a la playa alguna vez sonreí con tristeza al recordar a esa duendecillo fanática compulsiva de la moda, la extrañaría muchísimo al igual que a toda la familia Cullen. Suspire y termine de arreglarme, me senté en la cama y tome los dos frascos que habían en la mesita de noche mientras sentía como un par de lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Abri el frasco de anestesia y me lo tome de una sola pasada, luego de eso tome el frasco de pastillas para dormir y me las tome una por una, luego de unos segundos comencé a sentir el efecto de la anestesia y las pastillas. Me recosté como pude, ya casi no sentía nada de mi cuerpo y los parpados me pesaban, mi corazón latía mas lento a medida que los segundos avanzaban y el ultimo pensamiento que percibí fue:_"Edward, te amo" _y en ese momento mis ojos se cerraron para ya no abrirse nunca mas.

_Edward's pov_

Ya no sabía como estaba realmente, hace 6 meses mi vida era increíble, tenia a la mejor novia y la amaba mucho. En realidad aun la amo, pero en estos momentos me tengo que conformar con verla desde la lejanía, se veía realmente mal, su brillo natural ya no estaba, ya no era la chica que yo conocí, la chica de la cual me enamore.

Tanya en cambio, era harina de otro costal, es verdad que ella era una mujer muy atractiva, pero era realmente insoportable, solo estaba con ella por que me ayudo a salir "adelante" desde mi ruptura con Bella debido a los engaños de ella yo quede destrozado y aun mas cuando ella negaba todo con una total convicción que por un momento quise creerle y decirle que arreglaríamos todo esto como siempre y seguiríamos juntos para poder casarnos y formar nuestra familia, pero todo eso se vino abajo producto de su infidelidad.

Moví la cabeza a ambos lados, no quería que los recuerdos me invadieran durante mi turno, debía estar concentrado para atender bien a mis pacientes. Mire el reloj de la pared marcaba las 11:50 pm, suspire aun faltaba un poco para que mi turno acabara, decidí salir de mi despacho unos momentos necesitaba algo de aire, en ese momento divise a Tanya, la iba a llamar cuando la se acerco a un colega que trabajaba en el mismo piso que lo hacia Bella, extrañado comencé seguirlos y ver que era lo que tramaban, sabia que eso estaba mal, pero algo en mi corazón decía que si los seguía podría aclarar el problema con Bella. Camine a paso lento para que no me vieran y cuando entraron a una oficina me acerque y pude escuchar desde afuera lo que hablaban.

_____—¿Has podido enamorar a esa Bella?_____

_________—Sabes que ella no me interesa, si te ayude fue solo por un favor nada mas_________

_____________—Eso lo tengo claro, pero no se que hacer con esa maldita peluca, me gustaría quemarla, se que si Edward la encuentra todo se viene abajo_____________

_________________—Tranquila, no creo que se de cuenta, es tan idiota que ni se dio cuenta que las fotos eran una farsa_________________

_____________________—Es verdad, se lo trago con tanta facilidad que tuve que aguantar mis ganas de reír en su cara._____________________

No pude escuchar mas y camine rápidamente hasta mi oficina. Había sido un imbécil que se dejo engañar y abandono lo que mas quería por una estúpida mentira, al llegar cerré de un portazo y me deje caer en a silla totalmente derrotado, tenía rabia, pero era conmigo mismo, por lo ciego que fui, permití que jugaran conmigo y me separaran de la mujer mas maravillosa que podía existir. En ese momento entro Laura entro a mi despacho, de seguro ya se iba.

—Dr. Cullen antes de irme me gustaría entregarle esta carta que me ha dejado la Dra. Swan esta tarde—dejo la carta en el escritorio mientras me hablaba. Luego de eso se retiro dejándome algo sorprendido por lo de la carta. Con manos temblorosas, tome el sobre, lo abrí y saque el papel de su interior, en el estaba su aroma de Fresas tan único y exquisito y empecé a leer.___  
><em>__

_Querido Edward:_

_Que irónico que aún te llame "Querido" siendo que tu ya no me perteneces. Es raro ya no tenerte a mi lado, sentirte cada noche y cada mañana besar tus labios al despertar, a pesar del tiempo, no logro olvidarte, TE AMO y mi corazón se ha destrozado al verte con otra, pero supongo que era normal. Yo nunca fui merecedora de tu amor, claro como alguien tan normal como yo podía ser digna de tener a alguien como tu de novio, eres un Dios Griego para mi, siempre fuiste mi sueño hecho realidad, pero lamentablemente no podía seguir alargando esta fantasía y llego el momento que se tenia que acabar. Trate de convencerte que yo nunca te había engañado, pero tu no quisiste escucharme en ningún momento. Me arrepiento de no haber tratado de detenerte, de impedir que te fueras, tengo rabia conmigo misma porque a pesar de mis intentos nunca fue suficiente para ser alguien mejor. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando un poco del tema, quiero que sepas que si recibes esta carta es porque ya es medianoche y yo ya no estoy mas en este mundo, es cierto lo que hice es un acto de total cobardía y condenación de mi alma al mismo infierno, pero ya no sabía que mas hacer para dejar de pensarte, de amarte, de llorarte. No sabes como se me partía el corazón el que me trataras tan fríamente, mi alma se comprimía en mi pecho, pero me hacia la fuerte lo mas que podía...hasta hoy, ya no puedo soportar tanto dolor y por eso he tomado esta decisión tan drástica, lo lamento, de corazón lamento cada vez que pude causarte un problema o las veces que te hice daño, dile a tu familia que los amo, que siempre los considere mi familia, y que ojala no te culpen por esto, por que yo no lo hago, solo pido que vivas, que continúes, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, seras feliz, y yo desde donde este también lo seré.  
><em>

_Te amo, te amare siempre._

_Bella_

Esto no podía estar pasando, de seguro era una broma de mal gusto, ella no seria capaz de quitarse la vida. Con la carta aun en mis manos, seque mis lágrimas y salí corriendo de mi oficina hasta mi auto, lo encendí y maneje como un loco hasta el departamento que alguna vez compartí con Bella, a llegar me dirigí corriendo hasta la puerta y como aun conservaba una copia de las llaves, entre sin siquiera avisar. Busque, en el interior, alguna pista que me dijera que ella aun seguía viva y que todo lo que había leído era mentira, pero no encontraba nada. Observe que la puerta de "nuestra" habitación estaba entre abierta, me acerque con sigilo y con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Empuje aun mas la puerta y la realidad cayó sobre mi: Bella estaba tendida en la cama, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, traía puesto el vestido que Alice le había regalado...pero no estaba respirando. Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer desesperadamente, me acerque a ella y tome su pulso, pero desgraciadamente no lo encontré.

—Bella, por favor, abre los ojos yo se que aun te quedan fuerza para hacerlo—pero a pesar de mis suplicas ella no respondió, vi en la mesita de noche un frasco de anestesia y otro de pastillas para dormir y los arroje lo mas lejos que pude.—¡Bella! Contesta por favor, dime algo, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos chocolates una vez mas, te lo suplico, vuelve____—____La abrace con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente en su cuello, su piel antes cálida ahora estaba fría como un hielo, sus labios sin color los besaba para ver si así despertaría de su letargo, pero nada. Desesperado llamé a Carlisle y le pedí____—mas bien____ supliqué—que viniera al departamento, lo necesitaba tanto en este momento, el era el único que podía darme un de tranquilidad. Cuando mi padre llego lo guié rápidamente hasta la habitación, y por la expresión que puso al verla supe que el tampoco podía hacer algo. Desesperado, mi cuerpo cedió y me deje de caer de rodillas mientras lloraba a mas no poder, la había perdido y esta vez para siempre. Sentí como mi padre me abrazaba en un intento de transmitirme algo de tranquilidad, pero era imposible, porque nada de eso haría que Bella volviera despertar. Me quedé toda la noche al lado de ella, mi padre fue el encargado de avisarle al resto de la familia lo ocurrido, ademas de preparar lo que fuera necesario para el funeral, aun no me cabía en la cabeza todo esto, no sabía que sería de mi sin la vida de mi amada Bella.

El funeral y posterior entierro estaba cargado de tristeza y melancolía, tanto así que el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover torrencialmente, como si la tristeza llegara hasta a el y la lluvia fuera su medio de expresión. En mi familia nadie decía nada, aun no se asimilaba el hecho y cuando todas la ceremonias terminaron, yo me quedé solo frente a la tumba de la que alguna vez fue mi novia y ahora es mi ángel guardián, ángel que ni siquiera merezco, si tan solo le hubiera creído, si la hubiera escucha esto no estaría pasando ella murió por mi culpa, por amarme, por todo el daño que yo le causé. Tal vez no pueda devolver el tiempo para tenerla conmigo, pero si podía adelantar los hechos para estar con ella antes de lo esperado, con este ultimo pensamiento, acaricie el nombre grabado en la lapida de mi amada y firme mi promesa: **_Pronto, mas de lo que tu hubieras esperado, podremos estar juntos para siempre, ya nada nos va a separar._**Con ese pensamiento me aleje del cementerio, sabiendo que ya no quedaba mucho para estar otra vez junto a mi hermosa Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que esta historia sea de su total agrado, me costo mucho hacerla en un principio, pero luego me costo aun mas terminarla.<strong>

**Ojala haya quedado bien.**

**Bye.**


End file.
